BoBoBo BoBo BoBo: A Flaming Friend or Cold Killer?
by DeltaNinja
Summary: This is my first Bobobo bobo bobo fanfict so go easy on me. Bobobo had spent hours digging to China, when he hit a ruby, mysterious things happen later on...it may be a bit short but don't get mad. Enjoy!
1. The mysterious ruby

BoBoBo-BoBo-BoBo: A Flaming Friend...or a Cold Killer?

It started off as a peaceful, silent morning, at 8- "Wiggin out, woohoo!!" screamed Don Patch.

(heavy music) Ok...so it's not a peaceful morning like it said in the script, so anyways, it's 8:00

a.m., and BoBoBo has been digging in the backyard for hours. What is he up to?

"I'm digging to China, and once I get there, I'm gonna be eating all the pasta I can!" BoBoBo

said encouragingly. Suddenly, the shovel hit something hard, making a light metal thunk noise.

"Now what could that have been?" wondered BoBoBo. BoBoBo digs around the object, then

pries the object out of the dirt. "What could it be, treasure, scrolls, tickets to China?" BoBoBo

thought excitedly. After remove the dirt, BoBoBo saw that it was a ruby. "A ruby?! How

fortunate for me!!" shouted BoBoBo.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"So let me get this, that ruby has been buried in the backyard all this time?" asked Beauty.

"Uh huh! Though I was hoping it was tickets to China." BoBoBo said. Suddenly, out of

nowhere, an object zipped toward the ruby, and snatched it. "What the-" "Don Patch?!"

Beauty interrupted. Don Patch, wearing a black coat and mask, looked at the ruby and said:

"My Precious...". Then, BoBoBo grabbed Don Patch, opened the window, took back the

ruby, and drop kicked him out of the house. "Get your own, needle freak!" insulted

BoBoBo. The bell rang, and Beauty went to get the door. It was Hickaru (hic-car-roo, age

15, brown, short hair, blue eyes, wears a shirt that says, 100 percent Better than you, light tan

colored skin, and blue jeans.), Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakoo. "We're home! We were at an

archaeological dig, and we dug up this weird stone coffin that never was meant to be put

in the contest!" called Dengakoo. Then they showed the object. Suddenly, the ruby started

to pull forward from BoBoBo's hand, and when it slipped out, it placed itself in the spot of

the coffin where it looked like something was missing. Then a very bright light emitted

from the coffin, as it started to crack. What could it be? And is it bad or not? What is the

secrets of the mysterious ruby? Why do I keep getting scripts that are messed?!

Tune in on the next Chapter!

**Could the ruby be a threat to the world? What other possible things could it do? Find**

**out, in the next chapter! **


	2. Reunion

Continued from last chapte-(static) (intoxicated)"Davy Jones hed a nooby dude...huggies diap-(static)

Sorry, I had to use an old tape to record this...anyways, right back to where we left off!

"Ahhhhh!!! My eyes!!" yelled Don Patch. The coffin cracked even more, and when it was about to

break apart, it exploded! "Cough, cough! What heck?!" exclaimed Beauty. A strange red glow rises

from the explosion, and starts to take shape of what now appears to be an unconscious boy. The boy

starts to awaken, and his vision clears. "Whoa, where am I?" the boy wonders. "Oh...my..god, Xeno

!" Hickaru shouted excitedly. Xeno's eyes start to widen, as he recognizes the voice of his brother.

(slow motion, peaceful music start) "Xeno!" "Hickaru!" "Xeno!" "Hickaru!" "Xeno!" "Hickaru...

(becoming a bit ticked)" "...Xeno?" "HICKARU!!! (now full mad)" "(running away) Oh fudge

monkeys!" (peaceful music, and slow-mo stops) "Why didn't you dig up my stone coffin earlier?!"

yelled Xeno ("Z"-no, age 15, red, spikey, medium length hair, olive green eyes, light tan skin,

wears a ninja suit.). "I'm sorry bro! I didn't know your coffin would be there!" Hickaru explained.

"Hickaru, who is he?" Beauty asked. "Oh, this is my brother, Xeno. He's a ninja." said Hickaru.

"A NINJA?!" everyone exclaimed. "Yeah, he's the best there is." Hikaru acknowledged. "Hmph! I

doubt it!" denied Don Patch. "Then would a duel prove a thing or too?" Xeno suggested. "You're

on!" Don challenged. Don Patch then grabbed the Patch sword. "It's just an onion!" Beauty

screamed. Xeno took out to double-bladed lightsabers(which are red). "YAHHHH!!" yelled Don,

as he attacked. And when he took a swing, the onion went right through Xeno, like some sort of

cloud-like illusion. Then, the real Xeno appeared behind Don, concentrated his energy, and then

fired a beam from the spinning lightsabers the energy from his hand was holding. "EMBER

BEAM!!!" And with one shot, he K.O. Don Patch, and sent him out of orbit. So while Don Patch

suffocating in space, Xeno sat down and chatted with the others, and along the lines, a strange,

scary figure, appeared to been have watching Xeno the entire battle.

**What could this figure be? What could he possibly want with Xeno? Should Xeno be afraid? Will**

**I finally get a good script? Tune in next Chapter!**


	3. Omg, who is he!

Yep! It's another chapter in Bobobo! And this time I finally got a good script! Wait a- this is a

picture ham! :(...I have to go to talk to my producer...roll the film!

"And so when I was crossing the train tracks at the right time, I got nailed at the speed of sound,

making both of my arms come off" explained Xeno. Everyone cried in laughter. "Alright guys,

let's get some sleep" Hickaru recommended. So everyone went to bed. Xeno was sleeping as a

baby...(snoring) ok, I got it wrong...and my producer won't answer me...anyways, suddenly, a

scream is heard from Beauty. Xeno appears exactly after the scream ended. "What is-WHAT

THE HELL?!" exclaimed Xeno. The shadowy figure we saw earlier is now putting a choke

hold on Beauty. "If you don't want her to be injured, I suggest you stand back! Said the dark

person. "I'll get you for this!!" Xeno yelled, while charging. The person tightens his, Beauty

suddenly drops her head, and blood starts to come out of her mouth. Then, Xeno's eyes widens

and goes half unconscious, what could still be keeping him up?

5 HOURS LATER

Bobobo yawns, gets up to find that there are holes in his room. [What's up with this? pondered

Bobobo. He goes down stairs to find a bloody mess, but no dead bodies, and everyone's asleep.

Xeno wakes up to find to see the figure was an old acquaintance . "Yatomey?!" Xeno

exclaimed. (Ya-toe-may, age 16, short spiky, ocean blue hair, and has eyes like Garra, where's

a shirt the says "Chicks Are Cute...CACSass...that's what he can be, and a total pervert, so

he'll try anything to have Socially Epic Kasper Skits, SEKS.) "Uh? Oh hey there Xe-" Yatomey

gets interrupted by several punches in the face. "YOU PERVERTED JACKASS!!" Yelled

Xeno. Suddenly, out of all odds, a shovel shoots out from under Xeno and hits his nuts, then

Xeno start rapidly bleeding from is mouth, and shoots blood out of is ears, nose, and

somewhere in the back of his head. Note: When this happened, half of his mind shut down,

meaning he can't move his muscles, and he can't think, he can only sit there, move his eyes,

breath, hear(a little bit), somewhat eat, and etc etc. "PTTTFFFFFFFAHHHHH!!" Yelled Xeno.

**How did this all happen? Who was using that shovel, ****when can I kill the producer? ****Stay tune for next **

**time on Bobobo BoBo BoBo!!/ Wait? It's not over?? D'oh!**

lOut appears Hatenko, with his trusty shovel, Xeno is also bleeding out of the cut in is nuts. "Hey

l

l guys, whoa...what happened to you?" Hatenko asks. "You nailed him in the nuts, Hatenko!!"

l

l Don explains rudely.

l -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm? Oh Sorry gu-****help me...(gets hit)****Shut up producer! Follow what this says. ** l


End file.
